


Wild fantacy

by bernolli



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli





	Wild fantacy

1  
士兵盯着远处指挥若定的身影手里的刷子不由的停了下来直到那个身影微微侧了侧身似乎要向他这边看过来他才重新开始动作，他低头舔了一下干涩的嘴唇，一边刷着这匹矫健的利皮扎马一边努力把脑中的画面甩出去，自从被派到这位长官身边他已经经历了整整三个月的煎熬。从见到这位长官的第一眼起他就控制不住脑中那些画面，他不会告诉那个把他带到长官面前的中尉他没有听清中尉传达的指示，他挺直身躯眼睛充满敬畏的看着长官，膝盖不由自主的微微打着颤好像随时会跪下来，中尉喋喋不休的传达上峰的指令让他烦躁不堪，他希望这个闷热的房间里只有他和长官两个人，这样他就可以规规矩矩的跪在长官面前让长官把阴茎捅进他嘴里，长官可以粗暴的扯着他的头发命令他吞到深处，口水和眼泪会把他的脸弄得一塌糊涂，长官不满意他的口活，苍劲有力的手按住他的脖颈让他动弹不得，阴茎顶到喉咙深处，他被呕射反应刺激的挥舞着双手拼命求饶，长官不理会他可怜的小伎俩，继续用力刺戳，牢牢按住他的脑袋，让他整张脸埋在他的下腹丛毛之处，他几乎要窒息了，这时候长官突然拔出阴茎射在了他脸上，他被烫的一愣，转瞬会意过来，乖顺虔诚的把长官的精液用手指刮到嘴边吞掉。长官会对他露出夸奖的微笑并抚摸他的头发，他会为此感到深深的喜悦和无与伦比的幸福。中尉终于传达完了指示，向长官敬了一个军礼，长官干净利落的回礼后，对他露出一个既威严又慈爱的微笑，“士兵，不必紧张，做好你的分内事即可。”不不不，他内心在尖叫，他会干所有勤务兵该干的活，但他想要更多，上帝。  
2  
长官的马比他幸福，他一边刷马一边燃烧着心中小小的嫉妒之火。长官会骑它，夸奖它，抚摸它。他却什么也得不到。脚步踩着砂砾的声音自身后响起，长官来了，他能从几百号人的脚步声中分辨出长官的，他是他的长官，命中注定。长官从他手中接过刷子就着未刷净的地方用力刷了下去，士兵站在一边不安的搓着手，长官一头银发反射着正午阳光，鬓角挂着汗珠，他只穿了一件半旧的白色T恤，虬结饱满的肌肉随着刷马的动作一下一下鼓胀着，士兵的眼珠随着他的动作一上一下，渐渐的长官的马刷从马刷到了他身上，长官责问他为什么连刷马这样简单的工作都不好，这样懒惰的士兵简直是在给他丢脸。他支支吾吾答不上话。长官愤怒的撕掉了他的裤子，周围那么多人他衣不蔽体惊恐至极，慌乱的贴在马身侧试图遮挡一下不得体的下体，长官毫不留情的用马刷击打他的臀部，他疼的直掉眼泪，片刻之后臀部又红又肿，他试图求饶，长官却要他用双手掰开臀部露出中间羞耻的小洞，长官说糟糕的士兵需要被彻底惩罚，长官硕大的阴茎直直捅了进去，他被撕裂了，嚎哭着求饶，长官冷酷的不予理会，继续残酷的惩罚他。直到他嗓子几乎哭哑惩罚才告一段落。长官是个混账，他瘫软着双腿咒骂，可他迷恋这个混账。“接下来的交给你。”低沉稳重的声音打断了士兵沉浸的幻境，马刷被重新交回到士兵手上，长官的T恤湿透了，士兵看着长官大着胆子说了一句，我帮您换件衣服吧。长官低头瞧了一眼汗湿的T恤索性脱下来甩给士兵，“替我洗了吧。”  
士兵盯着长官离去的背影，捏紧了手中的衣物。  
3  
长官在用餐，今天他们俘虏了一个间谍。年岁不大，皮肤白皙，屁股挺翘，长官的视线几次落在那个间谍男孩的屁股上。士兵偷偷摸了摸自己的屁股，圆润度不错，长官桌子上的饭菜还有不少，他抱着托盘眼神又飘忽起来，那个蹲在牢房里的男孩变成了他，长官的军靴踏着令人胆寒的脚步走了进来，几个士兵鱼贯而入把他剥的精光，手腕吊起，身体被悬空绑成两腿大张的M型，长官抽出随身佩戴的长柄军刀，寒光闪闪，他吓坏了，瑟缩成一片冬天里的叶子，长官把木制的刀鞘捅进了他的小洞，他不知道是该害怕还是该侥幸捅进洞里的不是那把可怕的军刀。刀鞘又硬又冷，捅的他疼痛难忍，可是前面那个不争气的玩意却不知羞耻的硬了起来，长官冷笑一声，不愧是做间谍的婊子，屁股里只要有东西就能硬。他拼命摇头，不是的，他不是跟谁都这样的。还不承认？长官的声音又冷了几分。他泪流满面，哭泣着挣扎却无法逃脱，两条腿徒劳的在半空中颤动，屁股里的刀鞘越捅越深，他快被戳穿了。说出你的秘密，长官冷冷的命令，手里的动作越来越快越来越用力。他没能说出秘密就因为射精高潮而晕厥。长官不屑的看了他一眼，泼醒他。“收拾一下，等下跟我出去。”长官擦了擦嘴对身后的士兵说。士兵唰的立正，他记起他的职责了，只是胯下有点疼。

4  
他在军靴上挤上上好的鞋油，他要把长官硬的像石头的靴子擦的像黄油一样柔软，他一边擦着靴子一边回想长官平常穿着靴子是怎样行军怎样骑在马上的，他见过其他长官穿着这样的靴子踢人，有时候踢敌军有时候踢俘虏还有的时候踢他们自己的士兵。他的长官从来没有用靴子踢过俘虏和自己的士兵。他可能是个受虐狂，他希望长官能穿上这双靴子狠狠踢他的屁股，斥责他刚刚的口活做的不好，他会趴在坚硬的地板上被长官用马鞭抽打屁股，他会毫无颜面的求饶会哭的像个傻瓜，长官会冷酷的用硬如钢铁的双手掐住他的腰，把他干的死去活来。上帝，他抱着长官的靴子硬了，长官在开作战会议，一次，一次就好，他放下鞋刷，偷偷把一只手伸进了裤子里，他揉搓着自己的硬挺，在日思夜想的长官的房间里公然做着淫乱不堪的白日梦。  
门开了，他没有留意，他闭着眼睛迷离的叫了一声长官的名字，Steve…  
他睁开眼睛恍惚中Steve仿佛就在他眼前，他满足的笑。几秒钟的时间足够他清醒了。气度不凡的长官正惊愕的看着他。  
完了，他想。  
屋里安静的让人喘不过气来。  
士兵把手在裤子上擦了擦，他知道自己无地自容。不敢抬头看长官，眼泪绷不住流下来，泣不成声，“对不起，长官，您可以把我交给军事法庭。”  
“Bucky，是这个名字吧。”  
士兵点点头。  
“我以为你前几个月那地方时常隆起是想念哪个姑娘。”年轻人精力旺盛军中生活枯燥无味Steve从来未作他想。  
“没有姑娘。都是您。都是想着您。”  
“告诉我，你都想了些什么？”Steve把Bucky从地上拉起来让他靠在胸前。  
“不..不能说。”Bucky脸红的快烧起来。  
“我命令你说。”  
Bucky抬眼碰到Steve锐利的目光立即缩了回去，支支吾吾吞吞吐吐的把几个月的性幻想吐了个干净。  
Steve掐了一把他的屁股，“欠操的小东西。”  
Bucky努力抬着屁股把屁股往Steve手里送。Steve脸上的纹路里都透着笑意，他喜欢这个小家伙，不然一向不要勤务兵的他也不会接受上峰硬塞来的小礼物，那帮老混蛋总说他年纪大了需要照顾，遣来好几个机灵过头的小伙子都给他退了回去，唯独这一个，眼里透着实实在在的无辜和干净他打心眼里喜欢，不过是个脑补小色狼他倒是没料到。  
“准备好挨操了？”Steve沉着嗓子问。  
怀中的小家伙羞的直把头往Steve胳肢窝里钻。  
脑补的那么狂放，动起真格却脸红的像蒸汽机，直叫Steve又爱又怜。  
只是日后的烦恼也少不了。比如，Steve盯着Bucky鼓起的裆部，无奈的摸了摸，“你又瞎想什么了？”  
Bucky脸红红的说，“我觉得您在演讲台上当着所有观众面操我也挺带劲的。”  
Steve扶了扶额，“GOD!!”


End file.
